Red Scarf - Red Destiny
by Melody05
Summary: "Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'observer la mort. Rien faire d'autre que de les regarder s'en aller." " Bats toi. Si tu perds, tu meurs. Si tu gagnes, tu vis. Mais si tu ne te bats pas, tu ne peux gagner. " Joyeux anniversaire Popo C:


**Gwaaah. Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Vous n'imaginez même pas le stress que c'est pour moi de poster sur ce fandom. Maiiis. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, pour une personne spéciale j'ai nommé Bymeha, alias Popo ( tu t'en fous t'as déjà plus de couverture depuis longtemps *PAN* )**

**(D'ailleurs en parlant de personne spéciale - vraiment spéciale tu remarqueras, assez pour que je sois suicidaire. Ouais parce que boooon écrire sur ton perso préféré avec le risque de l'avoir massacrée...C: )**

**Fin bref, joyeux anniversaire Popo - haaan déjà plus d'un an qu'on se connait maintenant C: (On se retrouve en bas pour une déclaration *PAN*)**

**Merci Annabouille d'amour pour ton avis et gros bisous à toutes C:**

**Bonne- ou mauvaise à vous de choisir- lecture !**

* * *

**Red Scarf - Red destiny**

**_« Bats toi. Si tu perds, tu meurs. Si tu gagnes, tu vis. Mais si tu ne te bats pas, tu ne peux gagner. »_**

Les ombres semblaient danser à travers la forêt, se faufiler entre les arbres, et se refermer sur le monde. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que les ténèbres, écrasant les rayons de lumière qui pleuvaient entre les branches distordues.

Et l'odeur du sang, aussi. Cette odeur de métal - de cuivre rouge. Elle flottait autour d'elle, elle s'infiltrait dans ses narines, se glissant sur ses papilles. Cette odeur de mort lui donnait la nausée, mais elle n'en avait que faire ; elle continuait de se laisser porter dans les airs, à travers les branches noires, à travers le manteau de ténèbres et la pluie ensanglantée - parce qu'il y avait Eren au bout. Elle en était persuadée.

Elle ne voyait rien. Ses yeux semblaient clos, et son âme plongée dans l'obscurité. Peut-être était-elle devenue aveugle ? - elle ne s'en souvenait plus, ou alors ne le savait même pas. Mais ses autres sens étaient en alerte, et elle percevait le bruit étrange des corps qui se faisaient déchiqueter –laminer, mâchouiller. Ce bruit atroce qui lui soulevait le cœur, mais aussi ce bruit qui faisait partie de son quotidien – qu'elle avait appris à oublier peut-être.

Elle percevait ici le bruit de la chair se faisant arrachée - un bruit humide et visqueux -, alors que là, elle entendait des os se briser - ce bruit plus sec mais tout autant répugnant. C'était une véritable symphonie d'horreur, et même le vent sifflant à ses oreilles ne pouvait l'empêcher d'écouter. Et alors sa cécité ne semblait plus exister, et les images du carnage valsaient devant ses yeux - dans sa tête, dans son âme. Et elle ne pouvait empêcher cette vision d'horreur, après tout, rien ne servait de détourner le regard lorsque la scène se déroulait dans votre imagination.

Alors Mikasa continuait d'avancer entre les branches sinueuses. Il serait là bas, elle en était persuadée. Elle le savait, le sentait. Il serait là bas...n'est ce pas ?

**_Si tu perds, tu meurs. _**

Quelque chose sembla agripper sa jambe, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance - elle allait le retrouver. C'est alors qu'une branche sortie de nulle part l'empêcha de continuer son avancée dans les airs.

Un rayon lumineux traversa les branches épaisses, le feuillage broussailleux et elle vit.

Elle était là, devant elle. Ses longs cheveux d'ébènes encadraient son visage d'ivoire. Elle souriait de son éternel sourire jovial, ce même sourire tendre qu'elle lui offrait le soir, en lui apposant un baiser sur la joue, pour que le sommeil vienne la quérir paisiblement. Elle était là et la regardait – sa mère vivait.

_Maman…_

Elle lui tendait la main, comme pour l'inciter à venir vers elle, la couvrir à nouveau de sa tendresse maternelle. Et alors, Mikasa se retrouva dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Sa maison était à nouveau devant elle, et sa tendre mère l'attendait sur le palier.

Les battements de son cœur frappaient contre ses tempes, et alors, elle crut devenir sourde. Plus aucun bruit ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre - seul le bruit du _sang_ qui coulait dans son corps et butait sous sa peau. Et alors que les lèvres de sa mère bougeaient, elle ne comprenait pas – elle n'entendait plus.

La panique gagna alors peu à peu tout son être. Cette sensation désagréable qui faisait s'affoler le cœur et embrouiller l'esprit. Elle avait appris à ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions - pour se protéger, pour devenir plus forte - mais c'était comme si, à cet instant, plus rien n'existait - comme si ses propres règles s'étaient effacées, ne laissant que les résidus d'un souvenir derrière elles. Alors elle voulut courir vers sa mère – fuir ce qu'elle redoutait tant, peut-être.

_Du sang. Partout. Des fleurs écarlates s'infiltrant dans son cœur, dégoulinant de son âme._

Le liquide visqueux lui empêtrait les doigts, et elle lâcha brusquement le couteau qu'elle tenait dans les mains- l'arme du crime.

**_Si tu gagnes, tu vis. _**

Les larmes troublaient sa vue, et le monde semblait alors danser, trembler sous son regard. Le rouge barbouillait sa vision, et le métal coulait dans sa gorge. Et lorsqu'enfin, les larmes coulèrent, elle était à nouveau dans la forêt sombre.

Elle entendait sa voix chuchoter à son oreille – murmurer dans son cœur. _Eren._

Elle serrait le tissu rugueux de son écharpe contre son cœur. _Eren… _

Elle sentit son cœur se broyer sous sa poigne. …_EREN !_

**_Si tu ne te bats pas, tu ne peux gagner. _**

Pourquoi, pourquoi lui faisait-il du mal si soudainement ? Pourquoi voulait-il la tuer ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle rien faire ?

Elle était simple spectatrice d'un spectacle dans lequel elle ne pouvait intervenir. Essayait-elle de lever une main ?- que la poigne se resserrait. Essayait-elle de crier ?- que le silence lui répondait.

Son père lui caressait tendrement les cheveux alors que le souffle lui manquait. Il lui souriait, et du sang s'échappait de sa bouche et venait tacher son visage blanc. Le sang perlait à petite goutte et elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux pour éviter de voir ce spectacle macabre.

_Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'observer la mort. Rien faire d'autre que de les regarder s'en aller._

Eren vint alors la délester de son écharpe rouge. Rouge comme le sang qui engluait les feuilles des arbres, qui peignait les arbres de la forêt, qui s'ancrer dans ses pensées.

Il lui souriait, lui aussi. D'un sourire sanglant, terrifiant - paralysant. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de lui prendre son bien le plus précieux et alors le visage d'Eren se déforma, et son cœur s'arrêta.

Le monde tangua, et elle chuta. Chuta encore. Chuta toujours. Plus bas encore. Plus bas toujours.

Et elle se voyait. Elle se regardait voler sa propre écharpe. Elle s'observait prendre sa vie.

« Bats toi. Si tu perds, tu meurs. Si tu gagnes, tu vis. Mais si tu ne te bats pas, tu ne peux gagner. »

Eren…

« - Regarde Mikasa, tu perds tout ce à quoi tu tiens.

-… »

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle parler ? Elle avait l'impression que le sang coagulait au fond de sa gorge pour empêcher sa voix de passer. Et elle avait mal, elle avait envie de pleurer, parce que tout le monde partait – parce qu'elle était seule face à ce qu'elle redoutait.

« Tu ne pourras jamais le sauver, parce que c'est toi qui cause leur perte. Regarde autour de toi, tu seras toujours seule tant que tu ne te battras pas pour toi-même. »

Eren…

« Il partira, et tu mourras, parce que tu ne te bats pas comme tu le prétends. »

Ses yeux devinrent rouges. Et les billes de sang explosèrent et dégoulinèrent le long de ses joues, pour venir s'écraser sur les siennes. Ou alors, sur les siennes à elle. Qui était la vrai Mikasa finalement ? Elle ne le savait plus. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Eren…

Et elle vit une lueur de démence dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui passa de nouveau l'écharpe autour du cou.

« Tu ne vivras pas, parce que tu es ta propre perte. Ou alors est-ce celui qui t'as sauvé la vie ? Oui, c'est ça. Il est celui qui te tuera. »

Et elle la serrait si fort autour de son cou, que Mikasa ne pouvait respirer. Et les larmes brouillèrent sa vue alors qu'elle tentait de crier. L'écharpe rouge se serrait encore, encore, encore. Toujours.

* * *

« EREN ! »

Les cheveux trempés de sueur, Mikasa se redressa brusquement et serra l'écharpe autour de son cou.

_Il est celui qui te tuera._

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tord finalement. Après tout, elle se battait bel et bien, mais elle ne se battait pas pour elle. Elle ne s'était jamais battue pour survivre. Elle ne s'était jamais battue pour la vie. Elle se battait pour lui. Elle se battait pour sa survie à lui.

_Et elle donnerait la sienne pour qu'il vive._

« Mikasa ? »

Sa voix. Était-ce réellement la sienne ou l'entendait-elle à nouveau dans son cœur ? Elle se retourna alors vivement, et l'ombre du jeune garçon se dessina à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

_Et son ombre dansa dans les ténèbres de la pièce, alors que sa voix résonnait dans sa tête._

**« Bats toi. Si tu perds, tu meurs. Si tu gagnes, tu vis. Mais si tu ne te bats pas, tu ne peux gagner. »**

_Eren…_

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez le droit de me lyncher, c'est un premier essai sur ce fandom - et sûrement le dernier - et j'avoue que je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec, donc j'espère que ça s'est pas trop trop ressenti sur la lecture :C Enfin, bref, merci d'avoir lu 8D!**

Héhéhé, à nous deux maintenant ma Popo C: ( Je t'aurais bien mis une morue, mais y'en a pas ici :V *PAN*)

Déjà, merci. Merci pour tout. Vraiment. A chaque fois que je vous parle, je me rappelle pourquoi je suis là, et surtout grâce à qui. Je te dois tellement omg, je saurais jamais assez te remercier sans déconner. Sans toi je serais pas là pour raconter des conneries dans mes notes d'auteur, j'aurais jamais rencontré Anna ni les autres, j'aurais jamais évolué comme je l'ai fait.

Tu sais parfois, je m'amuse en définissant les liens qui m'unissent à chacune d'entre vous. Et, je réalise à quel point ce que je "ressens" pour toi est unique ._. Parce que ouais, merde, t'es comme la lumière au fond du tunnel pour moi XDDDD *PAN* (Nan je t'aguiches pas là, chut :V)

Alooors, merci Popo. Merci de me remettre dans le droit chemin quand j'en ai besoin, merci de me conseiller et de m'écouter quand je sais plus trop quoi faire ou penser, merci tout simplement d'être ce que tu es - mon prochain coup dans les chiottes C: *PAN*. Rhaaa, je t'adore tout simplement.

Encore joyeux anniversaire Pauline, je...T'AIMEUH C: *PAN*

Ceci était un message de la vile fangirl en mode sentimentale *sort*


End file.
